A semiconductor light emitting device is a light source of low power consumption and long lifetime, and is being used for various applications. The semiconductor light emitting device can be downsized, thereby being accommodated in a small chip size package. However, it becomes more difficult to control the light distribution of the semiconductor light emitting device as the package size becomes smaller.